


Clearly, It's Something

by blahrandomblah



Category: Scisaac - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahrandomblah/pseuds/blahrandomblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of a tumblr prompt for a ficlet: a smutty scisaac oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly, It's Something

Wind rushes loudly outside the entrance of the cave and snow swirls up in the gusts. Scott is unrolling two sleeping bags as Isaac attempts to build a fire out of leaves and sticks that plastered the cave floor. They are out on a mission to find a rogue werewolf that attacked the pack a few weeks ago. The weather finally got the best of them, though, and they managed to find this cave.

The smell of smoke burns Scott’s nose. “You got it started?” he asks.

“I did,” Isaac answers. “If this storm lasts more than a day, there won’t be enough wood in here to keep the fire going.”

“The woods aren’t that far away, I could go gather some wood before the storm worsens,” Scott volunteers.

Isaac furrows his eyebrows. “It’s already crazy out there, Scott. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Scott smiles. “I’m an alpha; I think I can handle it.” Isaac rolls his eyes. “You just keep that fire going, and I’ll bring back some wood. If we lay out the wood from the forest along the walls of the cave, the fire should help dry them out.”

Before Isaac can protest again, Scott runs from the cave. As he reaches the mouth of the cave, he allows himself to shift into his stronger werewolf state. The wind is like a thousand small knives cutting their way across his skin, but he pushes onward. He nearly slides down the mountainside before finally reaching the edge of the forest below. Reaching low to the ground, Scott finds some thick, fallen branches. He runs back to the base of the mountain.

“Isaac!” he shouts up to the cave. “Isaac!”

After a few seconds he hears the response. “What? Are you ok?” It’s barely audible over the wind even with his werewolf healing.

“Catch!” he shouts and tosses up a broken-off piece of the branch.

“A little to the left!” Isaac yells.

Scott adjusts his aim and continues throwing pieces of wood up to Isaac. After about 10 minutes, Scott is convinced they have enough for another day, two if they’re careful. Plus, the cold is unbearable. He quickly makes his way back up to the cave and stumbles in.

“Scott, you’re convulsing,” Isaac notices. He pulls Scott towards the roaring fire. After a few minutes, the convulsions have stopped, but Scott is still shivering uncontrollably. “You need to get out of those wet clothes,” Isaac instructs. 

“I…I…I have…a…spare…backpack,” Scott manages to say. 

Isaac grabs Scott’s backpack and pulls out a second set of clothing: jeans, a t-shirt, socks, and a pair of red boxer briefs. Isaac swallows at the sight of the briefs. He walks the clothes over to Scott, but realizes Scott is shaking too hard to strip out of his jacket, let alone the rest of his clothes. Isaac places the spare clothes on top of one of the sleeping bags, and pulls Scott’s jacket from his arms, placing it on a rock near the fire to dry out. Next, he lifts Scott’s t-shirt over his head and tosses it close to the discarded jacket. 

“Can you…?” Isaac nods towards Scott’s belt. Scott blushes, but tries to undo his belt. After watching Scott fumble for a few moments, Isaac sighs. “I got it.”

Isaac’s hand bumps against the tight, yet soft skin of Scott’s stomach. The stark difference between Isaac’s werewolf warmth and the bitter coldness of Scott’s skin feels like fire against Scott’s abdomen. He exhales smoothly at the contact. Isaac unclasps the belt and unbuttons Scott’s jeans with an apologetic look. Isaac pulls off Scott’s sneakers and socks before removing his jeans. 

“Sit a bit closer to the fire,” Isaac commands. “I’m going to turn around so you can finish getting yourself into dry clothes.”

Scott wants to tell Isaac he doesn’t have to turn around, but he also doesn’t want Isaac to see him naked while he is so cold. Scott isn’t particularly self-conscious, but it is basically a blizzard out there and Scott is feeling less-than confident. “Thanks,” he manages to say.

Isaac searches the backpacks and extracts two metal camping cups. He walks to the mouth of the cave and fills each with snow. As he heads back to the fire, he sees Scott pulling the band of the red boxer briefs over his smooth, round ass. Isaac swallows hard once more, thankful that his own boxer briefs have his erection trapped against his left leg.

Isaac does his best to avoid looking at Scott, but it’s a hard task. He’s only had a crush on Scott for a year. Being alone with him naked in this cave isn’t helping.

Scott had waited until he knew Isaac was looking at him to pull up his briefs. Scott knew he had a great ass, and wanted Isaac to know, too. Scott has a crush on Isaac that goes back at least nine months. Isaac taking care of him isn’t helping. He decides to get dressed before Isaac notices his erection.

“These shouldn’t take too long to melt,” Isaac says, placing the two cups on orange embers. Isaac grabs one of the sleeping bags and places it around Scott. Even with dry clothes on now, the blanket seems necessary. “This should help.”

“Thanks, Isaac,” Scott accepts. “You were right; I shouldn’t have gone out there.”

“I will never get tired of hearing you say that,” Isaac teases.

Scott shrugs. “I’ll say it any time it’s true.” Isaac smiles. “If you check in my bag, I think Mom put some sandwiches in there. I’m starving.”

“Me too,” Isaac agrees. He finds two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in the front pouch of Scott’s bag. “I love peanut butter!”

“It’s my favorite,” Scott admits.

The pair eats in silence. Scott does his best to watch Isaac in his peripheral; every time Isaac looks into the fire, Scott allows himself a glance at Isaac. Every time Scott looks away, Isaac allows his eyes to wonder carefully. 

“I think the snow has melted,” Isaac says handing a cup to Scott. 

The metal is hot, but it warms Scott to hold it. He takes a sip of the water, surprisingly cool compared to the heat of the metal. “Thanks again,” Scott says. “You’re taking really good care of me.”

“Well, I can’t have my alpha dying on me, now. Can I?” Isaac responds.

A small wave of disappointment rushes through Scott. “Is that all it is? Loyalty to your alpha?” Scott asks.

Isaac seems offended. “Of course not! You’re also one of my best friends.”

“Friends,” Scott repeats in a flat tone.

“What?” Isaac asks.

Scott shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

“Clearly it’s something,” Isaac says, hopefully. Scott just keeps shaking his head. “What is it?”

“It’s just that…I don’t know…” Scott can’t say it. His chest is rising and falling more rapidly.

“You do know,” Isaac pushes, knowing what Scott will say. He feels his body tremble with anxiety.

“Isaac…I…I don’t want to be…just friends or an alpha and his beta; I want…” Scott starts.

“Fuck, I want that, too,” Isaac interrupts.

Isaac tackles Scott to the ground. They both fall onto the sleeping bag that fell from Scott’s shoulders. They lay side by side and Isaac caresses Scott’s cheek with his thumb. They stare into each other’s eyes, searching for objection. Neither sees it in the other. Scott leans forward and plants a tentative kiss on Isaac’s lips. The contact is surprising soft. Scott grabs the back of Isaac’s head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. They break apart after a few minutes of exploration.

Scott’s head feels a bit woozy. “You’re a good kisser,” he confesses.

“Two people are required for a good kiss,” Isaac posits. 

“I thought it would be…coarser kissing a guy,” Scott admits.

Isaac laughs. “Good thing we’re both clean shaven.”

“You’re ok with this?” Scott asks.

“Confession: I’ve sort of had a crush on you for a while now,” Isaac tells him.

Scott laughs. “Same to you,” he says.

Their confessions spark another round of kissing. Isaac slides his tongue along Scott’s bottom lip, begging permission to enter. Scott parts his lips at the contact and allows his tongue to become entangled with Isaac’s. They explore every part of each other’s mouths. Hands begin roaming over each other’s clothed bodies as they roll over and over competing for dominance. Each knows the other is fit, but there’s a mutual rush of experiencing each other’s muscles firsthand.

Isaac lands on top of Scott and slides his hand under Scott’s shirt. He traces the defined abs with his hand and a shiver shoots through Scott’s body that has nothing to do with the cold. Scott leans off of the floor and removes his shirt. Isaac echoes his action. Leaning against each other, skin-to-skin, brings on a rush of sloppy, needy kisses.

Isaac kisses his way from Scott’s chin to the hinge of his jaw. He nibbles the point of Scott’s jaw and Scott moans his gratitude. Isaac licks down the side of Scott’s neck, tasting the sweet and salty mix of sweat and cologne. Scott’s body arches off of the ground at the contact. Isaac plants a series of kisses, licks, and nibbles all the way down Scott’s body until he reaches the sensitive skin just above the band of Scott’s briefs.

“Care to help a guy out of his pants one more time?” Scott asks, eyebrows high on his forehead.

Isaac slides up Scott’s body to capture his bottom lip in another kiss. He bites on Scott’s lip and pulls it away from his mouth, eliciting another moan from Scott. He licks the spot he bit to sooth any pain he may have caused. Isaac returns to his place between Scott’s legs and unbuttons Scott’s jeans. He searches Scott’s eyes for any sign of hesitation. Scott nods his permission and lifts his hips slightly off the ground. 

Sliding the tips of his fingers under Scott’s briefs, Isaac removes Scott’s pants and underwear in one swift motion. Then, he’s frozen at the sight before him. Scott’s solid erection bounces once against his stomach after being released. It’s big enough to make Isaac’s mouth water, but not too big for him to clench shut. In the firelight, sprawled out before Isaac, Scott looks more beautiful than anyone Isaac had ever seen.

In all fairness, seeing Isaac posed between his legs—an orange glow from the fire reflecting on his face—Scott can’t imagine a more perfect sight. He watches carefully as Isaac studies his erection. This must be his first time with a guy, Scott thinks—maybe his first time ever. Isaac’s hand is shaking slightly has he grasps Scott’s cock. “Mmmm,” Scott responds to the contact.

Isaac slowly strokes Scott, getting a feel for the other man’s penis. It’s just slightly larger than Isaac’s own, but the extra girth feels foreign in Isaac’s hand. He lowers his head and slowly licks a strip right up the shaft of Scott’s erection. Scott whimpers at the sensation and, fuck, does that turn Isaac on. Gaining confidence, Isaac takes Scott into his mouth. He moves in short, slow bobs at first, sucking on the tip of Scott’s cock. Scott squirms beneath him at the contact.

Scott places his hands on the sides of Isaac’s head, pulling at his hair slightly. Isaac moves slowly, and has no way of knowing that it’s driving Scott crazy. This is his favorite way to receive oral: slow and tender. Scott can feel the underside of his cock swelling as the bobbing continue, and Isaac can feel the swelling as well. It’s remarkably arousing for both of them. Isaac bobs deeper on Scott’s erection and Scott squirms uncontrollably, knowing his release is coming.

“Oh…fuck…Isaac. I’m close…fuck,” Scott moans, but Isaac doesn’t pull away. Scott releases in spasms down Isaac’s throat. “Holy shit,” Scott pants as his breathing begins to slow again.

“That was hot,” Isaac says.

“You’re turn,” Scott says, sitting up to switch places with Isaac.

“I’m too close,” Isaac admits. 

Scott notices that Isaac is stroking his own erection. His pants are still on, but he must have freed his erection during his performance. Scott leans back, inviting Isaac to spill himself on Scott. Isaac moans loudly as he strokes himself through his orgasm. Scott is surprised by how aroused he is by having the result of Isaac’s release all over his stomach.

Isaac falls on top of Scott and kisses him softly for a few minutes. “Wow. Thank you for that,” Isaac says.

“I didn’t really do anything,” Scott asserts.

“You did plenty,” Isaac counters. “God, you’re so sexy.”

“No, you’re sexy,” Scott argues.

“We’re sexy,” Isaac compromises.

“Yes we are,” Scott agrees.

Whether from the warmth of the fire or the pure bliss of their orgasms, sleep consumes the two of them. Isaac lays with his head comfortably position in the middle of Scott’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Scott’s arms encircle Isaac, protectively. The next two days of the storm were just what they needed.


End file.
